<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Bad Child by stoneanimal1912</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26186053">The Bad Child</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stoneanimal1912/pseuds/stoneanimal1912'>stoneanimal1912</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst? I guess?, Little bit of Mociet, M/M, Oneshot, Roman is differently a bad guy, in this au at least, kinda of bad-guy patton, song-fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:29:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26186053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stoneanimal1912/pseuds/stoneanimal1912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"When we're young, we are taught the difference between a hero and a villain. Good and Evil. A savior and a lost cause. But what if the only real difference is just who's telling the story?" --- unknown.</p><p>There used to be a time where all of the sides lived together, but eventually things took a turn for the worst and Remus got feed up with the way things were going. So he took a page from Virgil's book and now he can only hope things will get better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Bad Child</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ok, so this is another fic I'm crossing posting from wattpad, and it's old. I'm not going to bother with editing. Here's the video that lead me to making this. You should go check it out, it's really good. Also, in case your wondering, I did get permission from the creator before posting this first.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Dislcaimer: I do not own the song Bad Child. I have nothing to do with Thomas Sanders, Sanders Sides and his content. </b> <b>This one shot is basically the glmv you see above, and I take no credit. I just turned it into a story.</b></p><p>
  <b>The glmv was made by Paige Fair, a Gachatuber, and the credit goes to her for making this glmv. I would totally recommend for you to go and check her out.</b>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?time_continue=1&amp;v=rInBEkpiX4Q&amp;feature=emb_logo">https://www.youtube.com/watch?time_continue=1&amp;v=rInBEkpiX4Q&amp;feature=emb_logo</a>
</p><hr/><p>
  <b>Remus P.o.v</b>
</p><p>*beep* *beep* * beep* *be-*</p><p>Remus made a sleepy sound of protest as he scrunched his eyes and grabbed his mace from beside his bed and whacked his alarm clock, most likely breaking it. He grumbled to himself as he slowly moved himself out of bed and stretched; he then went about his morning routine.</p><p>*Knock**pause**Knock-knock-knock**pause*Knock-knock-knock*</p><p>He was half way through his morning routine when he heard a special knock at his door; it was a unique knock used by only one member in the household.</p><p>A small grin settled on his face as he called, "C'mon in, Vee! Doors open!"</p><p>He listened as his faded green and black door -that was also littered with gray,white, and red graffiti. The gray and red were also a little faded, making the white stand out even more- creaked as Virgil cracked open his door only enough to poke his head in.</p><p>"'Ey, Dukey. Just droppin' by to tell you that Popstar wants to go to the park and hang with a friend of his today. He's makin' all of us go so be ready," His emo friend mumbled most of it -it was clear to him that Virgil hadn't had his morning coffee yet- but made sure to still be loud enough he could hear him.</p><p>Turning away from his dresser mirror and looking at Virgil told him that it was going to be one of<em> those </em>days for his friend. He clearly hadn't bothered to do his normal make-up and he was still in his pajamas.</p><p>"Alrighty then! I'll be sure to be extra trashy~!"</p><p>That made Virgil snort.</p><p>"Do whatever the hell you want, Rat-man."</p><p>"Aw~ I knew I could count on you, Virgie!"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah. I'mma go get me some coffee."</p><p>"Okie Dokie!"</p><p>And with that, Virgil left and closed his door on the way out.</p><p>He let his smile drop as he sighed. Virgil's bad days never wear pretty and, despite his best efforts, it often showed. It also never helped that his twin -he was almost ashamed to call Roman that, but he threw those thoughts away because he was never going to be as bad as him. No matter what Roman did or does, they will always be brothers, but that's a story for another time- treated him and Virgil like sh*t.</p><p>Logan either sided with him or was too detached to care, Janus was blind to it as he was dating Patton and therefore didn't want to believe that Patton was in the wrong, and Patton had favoritism which only encouraged his brother as he knew he would, and could, get away with it or blame it on Remus.</p><p>Virgil didn't do pity, and would rather be left alone on days like today, so he knew it would be a long day for both of them as he was labeled the 'bad child' because not only did he like things not usually socially acceptable, but Roman. He didn't really need to explain more on that.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <em>Later that day</em> </strong>
</p><p>Remus grinned as he looked at the world upside down.</p><p>Currently, He was laying on the ground with his feet propped against a tree. Virgil sat beside him leaning against the tree with his headphones on and his eyes closed. He was half-convinced that his emo friend had fallen asleep.</p><p>He was wearing black ripped skinny jeans, a green t-shirt, and his custom black leather jacket. He had on some spiked bracelets and a necklace with his custom symbol on it. He was also wearing combat boots and finger-less green gloves.</p><p>Janus had a matching custom jacket on, only in his colors and design. He was wearing black slacks, with gold bracelets and his own necklace. And of course he had his yellow gloves on. His feet were covered by black dress shoes.</p><p>Virgil was wearing a plain black leather jacket, a purple t-shirt, black jeans, and black sneakers. He had a black choker and his necklace on, and he had on purple and black fingerless gloves with mesh on the fingers, the fingertips of the mesh were cut off.</p><p>Patton had on his light blue shirt and khaki pants with his gray cardigan on his shoulders as well as gray and white sneakers.</p><p>Patton and Janus were standing on the sidewalk not too far from the tree and were talking to Patton's friend. He had no idea where Roman and Logan had gone off to, and he honestly didn't care.</p><p>He went back to finding shapes in the leaves -most of them things that probably weren't socially acceptable, but oh well- when he heard the conversation between Patton and his friend.</p><p>"Who's your least favorite?"</p><p>"We don't really have one, but Remus is the bad child."</p><p>
  <em>'My family always said I was the bad child.'</em>
</p><p>And instantly his good mood dropped.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <em>A few days later</em> </strong>
</p><p>"PADRE! Padre! Remus hit me! I didn't do anything and he just hit me!"</p><p>He fumed. His twin had yet again bullied Virgil out of his make-up so he could frame him. He didn't even do anything!?! What did he even do in the first place to make his twin hate him? They used to be so close ....</p><p>To make matters worse, Virgil clearly looked so guilty that he couldn't speak up about what was going on, and Janus's back was facing him so he couldn't see his expression.</p><p>"Remus! GO TO YOUR ROOM!"</p><p>He cursed in his head and as he turned to walk away, he saw the smirk on Logan's face. It only served to unleash yet another round of anger in him.</p><p>
  <em>'Throwin' me away into the bad pile.'</em>
</p><p>Once he was in his room, he threw himself on his bed as he stared at the 'family photo' he had on his wall.</p><p>
  <em>"All my life been puttin' on a fake smile."</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <em>The next day</em> </strong>
</p><p>They were all sitting in the living room.</p><p>
  <em>'Sittin' on my own, feel like I'm exiled.'</em>
</p><p>Roman had yet again dragged Virgil into hanging out with him and Logan in the opposite corner of the room from where he was standing. He closed his eyes and frowned</p><p>
  <em>"Poor Vee looks so miserable...."</em>
</p><p>Half an hour later his brother had dragged Virgil off to do something and he eventually started a conversation with Logan.</p><p>
  <em>"Feelin' like I always do the wrong things ... "</em>
</p><p>"Shut up, Remus!"</p><p>He was taken aback. It was unlike Logan to snap like that. He shoved his feelings down and took the cue to buzz off.</p><p>He went to his room and looked out his window into the lawn and saw Patton talking to yet another one of his friends. Unknown to them, he was reading their lips. What he read from Patton's lips only served to sour his mood even more.</p><p>
  <em>"Tellin' all their friends that I'm the bad kid."</em>
</p><p>Perhaps the thing that started it all was Janus deciding to move the three of them in with Patton.</p><p>
  <em>"Now I'm on my own, I lost my magic."</em>
</p><p>He remembered all the things he used to be able to do, but couldn't anymore, making a fool of himself in his first impressions.</p><hr/><p>
  <em> <strong>Two days later</strong> </em>
</p><p>Roman had a specific tactic that always worked so he could get Remus in trouble. He'd barge into his room unaccounted and start annoying him. He would make Remus mad beyond reason and then run to Patton when he yelled.</p><p>He really tried to not let him bother him, but he always took it just a little too far and he would snap.</p><p>
  <em>'Dealin' with your bullshit now I'm o-v-er it.'</em>
</p><p>"So? How's it feel knowing-"</p><p>
  <em>"And you took a part of me!"</em>
</p><p>Roman looked confused as he was cut off.</p><p>
  <em>"Left me with the memories of!"</em>
</p><p>He held back his tears. He was mad. He was hurt. This had gone on for too long. He was <em>done.</em></p><p>
  <em>"We were never a family!"</em>
</p><p>They really weren't, and they hadn't been for years now.</p><p>
  <em>"Now you're standin' in front of my door-or-or!"</em>
</p><p>He was moving closer to Roman, letting the fire in his eyes <em>burn.</em></p><p>
  <em>"Like none of this happened at all-all-all!?"</em>
</p><p>He knew he was getting loud. He didn't care.</p><p>
  <em>"I guess I'm always gonna be the bad child!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I guess I'm always gonna be the mad child!"</em>
</p><p>He was out right yelling at this point. His tears of anger and pain were now following freely.</p><p>
  <em>"'Cause you will never understand my weak mind!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"MY WEAK MIND!"</em>
</p><p>He had watched his twins face as he spoke his mind for the first time in a long time -he really wanted to believe that there was still hope for them yet-. In the end, Roman just looked like the cat that caught the canary.</p><p>
  <em>'And to every single person here that doubts me.'</em>
</p><p>Roman ran off, calling out, "Dad! Remus yelled at me!"</p><p>
  <em>'Tellin' me that they could live without me.'</em>
</p><p>"Remus! Get in here!"</p><p>He took some deep breaths to calm down and steel himself. He closed his door as he left to make his way into the living room.</p><p>
  <em>''Cause they will never understand my weird mind.'</em>
</p><p>"Why did you yell at your brother?"</p><p>He was slightly surprised that Janus was the one that asked, but he wasn't going to answer.</p><p>
  <em>'My weird mind...'</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <em>Later in his room</em> </strong>
</p><p>Patton and Janus had come to him after seeing that he wasn't going to answer them earlier, he was let go back to his room.</p><p>"Why aren't you talking to us, kiddo?"</p><p>
  <em>"I've never really been the one to reach out ..."</em>
</p><p>He smiled, Janus looked worried which meant he still cared, right?, "You don't need to worry about me!"</p><p>
  <em>'Actin' like my life was squeaky clean now ...'</em>
</p><p>He could tell that Patton gave up right there and they left his room.</p><p><em>"Like everythin' I do is just a letdown," </em>He mumbled to himself.</p><p>He went to his closet and grabbed his customized guitar that was a gift from Virgil a few years back.</p><p>
  <em>"Feelin' like I always do the wrong things,"</em>
</p><p>Virgil had taught him that music helps, so he got hooked on the electric guitar. Virgil taught him how to pour all his negative and unhealthy emotions into music, and that's what he did.</p><p>
  <em>"Tellin' all their friends that I'm the bad kid."</em>
</p><p>He watched as Patton was talking outside to another friend.</p><p>
  <em>"Now I'm on my own, I lost my magic~!"</em>
</p><p>Virgil had entered his room and sat down in a corner, giving him the silent company he wanted. The emo smiled at him. At least he remembered what Remus was capable of.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <em>A week later</em> </strong>
</p><p>Patton was yelling at him, again. Janus was trying to calm Patton down. Virgil looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here at the moment.</p><p>Roman and Logan both looked smug.</p><p>
  <em>"Dealin' with your bullshit-" "- now I'm o-v-er it."</em>
</p><p>"What?"</p><p>He snapped.</p><p>
  <em>"And you took a part of me!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Left me with the memories of!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We were never a family!"</em>
</p><p>He nearly broke at the looks on their faces. So<em> now, </em>they were regretful?</p><p>
  <em>"Now you're standin' in front of my door-or-or!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Like none of this happened at all-all-all!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I guess I'm always gonna be the bad child!"</em>
</p><p>He was ranting, but in the way Virgil taught him. They were going to regret all of it one day, and this was his non-harmful way of telling them so.</p><p>
  <em>"I guess I'm always gonna be the mad child!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"'Cause you will never understand my weak mind!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"My weak mind!"</em>
</p><p>Janus looked so heartbroken, but resolved.</p><p>
  <em>"And to every single person here that doubts me!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Tellin' me that they could live without me!"</em>
</p><p>Roman actually said that once. He wished he had just stabbed him with a knife instead. That would've hurt less.</p><p>
  <em>"'Cause they will never understand my weird mind!"</em>
</p><p>Now Patton actually looked like he cared. He wasn't about to be fooled.</p><p>
  <em>"MY WEIRD MIND!"</em>
</p><p>He hadn't noticed but he was crying while he sang now.</p><p>Janus was looking pissed now. He even walked out to stand between him and Virgil. To his surprise, Virgil started up the moment he stopped to take a breather.</p><p>
  <em>"I knew you'd have my back, Vee..."</em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">"They say I've lost my mind."</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">"They say I'll never find it."</span>
</p><p>Patton took several steps back until he was directly in front of Roman and Logan.</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">"I think they're kind of right."</span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">"In fact, I kind of like it."</span> </em>
</p><p>
  <b>"They say I've lost my mind."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"They say I'll never find it."</b>
</p><p>By now, the three of them were in sync. He could feel his magic coming back as their bond grew stronger than ever before.</p><p>
  <b> <em> <span class="u">"I think they're kind of right."</span> </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em>"I guess I'm always gonna be the bad child!"</em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">"I guess I'm always gonna be the mad child!"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>"'Cause you will never understand my weak mind!"</em>
</p><p>
  <b>"My weak mind!"</b>
</p><p>"Patton, I think we should take a break, break up even ...."</p><p>His eyes widened in shock, Janus loved Patton, He wasn't aiming for them to break up! He just wanted to be happy again.</p><p>"I'm taking Remus with me."</p><p>Well, maybe this won't be too bad-so what if he was being selfish-</p><p>"Virgil .... Who are you going with?"</p><p>"Y-you and R-remus."</p><p>Virgil was the best, they'd all get through this if they stuck together.</p><p>"Good-bye.....Morality."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <em>That evening as they left</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>'And to every single person here that doubts me!'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Tellin' me that they could live without me!'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>''Cause they will never understand my weird mind!'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'My weird mind!'</em>
</p><p>Remus didn't look back as they drove away. It was time for a newer, happier, chapter of his life.</p><p>
  <em>'My family always said I was the bad child....'</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>